<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Один из… by Jadaite</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29636676">Один из…</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite'>Jadaite</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Weiss Kreuz (драбблы) [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Weiß Kreuz, Белый Крест</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Gen, POV First Person</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:47:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>317</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29636676</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Weiss Kreuz (драбблы) [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Один из…</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Один из…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Часто фантасты пишут про дубли, копии, клоны… всегда было интересно, как </span>
  <span>это –</span>
  <span> осознавать себя созданным кем-то, </span>
  <em>
    <span>муляжом жизни</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Только когда попадаешь в такую ситуацию, почему-то совсем не смешно. Ни одной конкретной эмоции выделить из цветовой палитры чувств не получается. Наверное, даже и не стоит пытаться.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Хотя всё до банальности просто, если рассмотреть подробнее. Сотворён группой учёных, а значит – расчёты, графики, период проб и ошибок, наконец-то результат, а потом просто поток. Всё очень просто и легко раскладывается на функции.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>И говорить о понятии «душа» глупо и бессмысленно, особенно когда ты всего лишь очередная версия рабочего проекта.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>При превышении уровня погрешности тебя уберут, как контролёр вычёркивает из списков бракованный товар. В</span>
  <span> таком разрезе не имеет смысла искать духовную основу материальной составляющей.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Вот только до сумасшествия хочется обладать чем-то большим, чем ряд установленных твоими создателями параметров.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Я мыслю, значит, я существую» – истина в карманном формате или игра слов — и только?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Я</span>
  <span> – всего лишь н</span>
  <span>абор запрограммированных психологических реакций и разработанный инженерами ген-код?..</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Пусто? Одиноко? Больно?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Нет.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Просто почему-то слёзы по щекам и наперекор всякой логике пытаешься доказать кому-то, что ты есть нечто большее. Нет, не кому-то, а самому строгому критику – себе.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Один из…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>И смерть – не выход, потому что вдруг обнаруживается такое подозрительно сильное желание – жить.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Но коэффициент уже превышен, и меня утилизируют. Даже надежды на человеческий упокой нет, а ведь это так много… и почему-то совсем не ценишь то, что имеешь. Хоть бы и иллюзию жизни.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Нет, я не жалею ни о рассветах с закатами, ни о моей жизни, в мыслях только твои глаза и шёпот-заверение, что любишь меня за душу. Знаешь, теперь, узнав правду, я верю. Хочу верить.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Но поздно, я допустил слишком много ошибок.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Что ж, может быть, следующая модель сделает выводы раньше меня, и ей хватит сил нарушить процесс, чтобы осмыслить себя до конца.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>У меня времени не осталось.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Но ты только мой, и смерть у нас с тобой одна на двоих.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Любимый, прощай.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>